Aspects of the present invention relate in general to user input systems, and more particularly, to user input interfaces that are capable of automatic reconfiguration based on both user preferences and application context.
Many computing devices make use of a touch-screen input interface. Such an interface includes a display that is sensitive to a user's touch. This allows the display to act both as an output device and an input device. Use of a touch-screen can provide a user with a variety of input interfaces rather than a single input interface.
Touch-screen input systems are often used on compact computing devices such as smart phones and Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs). The process of entering information into such compact computing devices can become relatively time consuming due to the small size of the devices. This is because the user must slow down the input process to ensure accuracy as he or she presses the keys provided by the input interface.